Taro Love
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: *Sequel to Decadence Masquerade!* The Detectives race against time and injuries to try and figure out the mystery that has sent their dear friend to the hospital fighting for her life. Will they figure it out before she dies?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: HOLY SHIT! I'M BACK PEEPS! *blows into noise maker* Yeah I couldn't really resist. This little gem popped into my head about halfway through Decadence Masquerade. It's a continuation of it but it'll involve some different stuff. There will be some BDSM content but not as focused on that as it was before. I'll try to work some smut in here and there to keep my Alex and my reviewers happy. You know who you are. I'm still fully working this one out in my head whereas with Decadence I had everything pretty fleshed out. This one is a bit of a mystery. So it may take me a bit to continue it. I'll try to work on though. As always let me know what you think and this takes place about nine months after Decadence Masquerade so I would recommend reading that one first before this one. Now since I'm confined to my chair by my wife's cat laying on my legs, (he likes the warmth my laptop beats on his front legs and chest) I may go work on a second chapter. We'll see what I feel like. So now...ONWARD TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Cabot." Alex's cool voice answered the phone in her office. It was late so her assistant was no longer in the office.

"Is this Miss Alexandra Cabot?" Papers shuffling and an older woman's soft voice answered Alex's cool greeting.

"This is she." Alex answered arching a brow. "Can I help you?"

"This is Deborah Rogers, I'm a nurse at St. Vincent's. According to our records you're listed as having power of attorney over a Miss Audra Dickerson."

"Excuse me? What is this about?" Alex asked she'd rarely heard Julia called by her first name.

"Miss Dickerson was brought in tonight with severe injuries that have left her in a coma. We need to know that we have permission to treat her."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Ma'am we really need your permission to treat her. If we don't she'll die."

"You have my permission. She's at St. Vincent's you said?"

"Yes ma'am. She was brought in after a neighbor called 911 after discovering her outside of her building."

"I'll be right there." Alex promised already rising to her feet. "Just do whatever you can to save her."

* * *

><p>Alex was pacing the egg shell colored waiting room choosing instead of sitting in the hard chairs to feel as though she was doing something productive. She sighed wrapping her arms around herself before turning to look at the doors. Elliot and Olivia strode in looking as worried as she was. "Have they said anything about her?" Elliot was the first to ask. He and Julia over the months following the island had gotten very close. So close in fact, she would often go to the house to play with little Eli. She was no threat to Kathy once she'd realized Julia preferred the company of women to men and in fact became and extra pair of hands that made it easier on her and Elliot to get out. Julia adored little Eli and was ecstatic at being able to watch him whenever she was needed.<p>

Olivia and Alex were doing very well in their respective relationship, of course that wasn't to say that the fights they'd had in the precinct that were quite legendary were few and far between rather now they had a very different ending. The sort of ending that made Munch waggle his eyebrows when he'd ask Olivia if the interview room had survived the fight she and Alex had.

Things had settled slowly back into their old routine but with a few significant changes. Recently there had been talk of Alex and Olivia moving in together. They were still working out those details. Julia had offered to help them look since she knew a very well-known realtor. When asked how she knew him she just laughed and said he was a client. Nothing more was asked since everyone knew she was still working. It just hadn't been confirmed before.

Two weeks after the annual Masquerade held by Decadence in which Alex and Olivia had attended at Julia's behest they now found themselves in this position wondering if their friend would even pull through.

"Alex, do you think someone from Decadence could've done this to her?" Olivia asked not bothering to stop Alex from pacing since she knew it would just upset the blonde attorney.

"I don't know." Alex said pausing for a moment before shaking her head.

Though things weren't smooth with the high powered club things were looking better. After Meila's arrest and sentencing Julia had decided to step back into the picture and run Decadence. It had been rough for her at first, many patrons wanting to pair themselves up with her to control but in the end she'd stood on her own and Decadence was steadily becoming what it had originally been meant to be. Alex was proud of her former mistress for her decision to take back what was rightfully hers even if she knew it made Julia nervous.

She sighed folding her arms as she watched both Detectives hunch forward in the hard chairs trying to get comfortable. When the door opened revealing a young looking Doctor Alex raced towards him.

"You would be Miss Cabot right?" He asked looking at the chart in his hands and then up at Alex.

"Yes I am. Can you tell me anything at all?"

The doctor sighed. "She's not in good shape at all. She's been beaten quite badly , her skull is fractured and so is her cheek. She has a hairline fracture of the jaw, a broken wrist, multiple broken ribs and a cracked pelvis. She doesn't appear to be bleeding internally which is quite a shock all things considered but we're going to keep an eye on her."

"Do you have any idea how this happened?" Alex asked shocking at the amount of damage that had been done.

The Doctor shook his head, "No. I'm sorry. All I can tell you is she's lucky to be alive. I've seen bad injuries in my time as a doctor but this takes the cake even for me."

"Was she..." Alex took a breath before asking. "Was she sexually assaulted?"

"No. Other than the trauma her body suffered it appears whoever did this to her wanted her dead not scared to do anything."

"So you think someone did this? She wasn't a car accident or anything like that?" But Alex already knew the answer to that.

"Ma'am your friend was beaten within an inch of her life. If she survives the next twenty four hours she may pull through but right now with the cracked skull we're worried most about her brain swelling which would kill her. The best we can do right now is make her comfortable and keep her in the coma."

"So it's a medically induced coma?"

"She was in one when she was brought in but the drugs we're using will keep her under. It's best for now if we leave her in this state to let her body heal. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

* * *

><p>Alex walked into the precinct the next day going straight to Captain Cragen's office.<p>

"Captain, can I have a word?" She asked as soon as she knocked and entered.

"Is this about your friend counselor?" He asked setting the phone in its cradle.

Alex nodded, "I want your people to work this case. Julia helped you crack a murder it's the least we can do to find and prosecute the people who almost killed her."

Cragen sighed folding his arms on his desk as he sat back. "It's one hell of a conflict of interest for you to be prosecuting the case Alex."

"I'll recuse myself on prosecuting it but I want Olivia and Elliot to find out who did this to her." Alex folded her arms staring at the Captain.

The man sighed softly looking down, "If there are no signs of rape you know it's not a special victim's case counselor."

"She was nearly beaten to death outside her apartment. She helped us on a murder case three months ago and this may have gotten her in this situation. But we don't know that because she's in a coma!" Alex cried out wanting to make the man see her point.

Cragen's jaw clenched before he sighed softly. "All right Counselor. You win. It does fall in our jurisdiction so we'll look into it."

He rose to his feet opening the door and yelled into the bullpen. "Benson! Stabler! My office."

"Uh-oh. Dad's mad." Fin said shaking his head as he watched the two Detectives look at each other before going to the office and shutting the door. They both nodded to Alex and turned to their Captain.

"What's going on Captain?"

"You two are going to work Miss Dickerson's case. Go to the hospital and see if she's awake and then go to her apartment and talk to her neighbors especially the one that phoned it in." He commanded. "Don't disappoint me on this one." He added softly. Even though he'd spent the less time with Julia he had seen the affect she'd had on his detectives and how much fun they all seemed to have together. She was like an honorary member of the squad. He wouldn't like to see what happened if they didn't find her killer. "We owe her that much." He added softly.

* * *

><p>When the Detectives and their ADA arrived at the hospital they were informed Julia was still in ICU but they were allowed to see her for a few minutes. They slowly made their way down the fluorescence lit hallway with it's white walls and green accents stopping at the door they were informed belonged to the dominatrix. Alex took a breath pushing the door open first but stopped the moment she stepped inside. Olivia and Elliot almost ran into the back of her not realizing why she'd stopped until they looked up.<p>

Sitting beside Julia's bed was a handsome man in an Armani business suit. His watch was a Cartier which he looked at as soon as they strode inside. His hair was black and he was obvious of Asian descent. "May I help you?" He asked in accented English rising to his feet looking at them with dark slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yes. I'm Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot and this is Detective Benson and Stabler." Alex introduced finally stepping fully into the room. For the time being she avoided looking at the figure on the bed.

"I'm Yamauchi Yoshiki." He paused, "Excuse me I always forget English means I should speak my first name first. Yoshiki Yamauchi. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but under these circumstances it's not."

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Yamauchi, who are you?" Stabler asked looking over the man and then back at Alex and Olivia.

"Forgive me. I'm Audra's husband."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Heh heh! I bet no one saw that one coming. Hell for that matter I didn't see that one coming. It just sort of popped in there and wouldn't go away until I wrote it in there. Anyways let me know what you think and I will try and decide whether to continue this or just do some smutty one-shots as sequels.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Ever feel like someone is chiseling away at your brain? Or better yet my Sergeant who happens to be a mountain of a man hitting you in the head about fifty times as hard as he can? Yeah that's what my head feels like right now. Pounding like a motherfucker. Oh well. Such is life. I was a bit shocked to see reviews on this thing. To be honest I wasn't sure what to write in the summary shit. I never do those well I think. I know the husband was a huge shock. I couldn't resist really. Mostly because Julia is so private anyways and I thought it would be a nice good twist here at the beginning. As always let me know what you think yeah? ONWARD TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"I'm sorry. Did you say you were her husband?" Olivia asked the first to speak after the bomb dropped in the room.

"Yes Detective Benson was it? I'm her husband. I have been for quite some time."

"Define quite some time." Elliot folded his arms over his broad chest studying the man in front of him.

Yoshiki for his part moved to sit back down in the chair and reached out gently taking his wife's limp hand in his own careful of the IV drips that were hooked into her hand.

"We've been married for twenty one years Detective. Our marriage was arranged by my father and her father. Her mother is one of the international attorneys my father employs." He explained quite easily.

"Julia is only thirty seven. You said you've been married twenty one years? That would've made her sixteen." Alex said softly glaring at the well-dressed man.

Yoshiki for his part merely gave a small shrug. "Yes. We were quite young when we were married. But that's very traditional in my country. And our families both felt we were a suitable match. We have managed quite well. The first few years of our marriage Audra was hospitalized and then she decided to come back to the states. We both make frequent trips to visit but for the most part we prefer to keep separate living arrangements."

"I have to ask this you know part of figuring out what's happened to your wife but where were you two days ago when this occurred?" Olivia asked just as uncomfortable with this whole thing as Alex and Elliot.

"I was in Japan. You can check my passport. I just arrived this morning when I was informed that my wife was in critical condition in the hospital."

"How did you get that information?" Elliot asked immediately tag teaming with Olivia.

"I was called by my wife's mother who had received the message from the hospital."

"How did she get the news? To our knowledge she holds no power of attorney over Julia?" Olivia asked slipping up and using the name they all used for her.

"Julia? Does my wife still go by that ridiculous name?" Yoshiki sighed. "In my presence Detectives I would prefer it if you would use my wife's true name."

"Julia was her grandmother's name." Alex pointed out angrily knowing what the name meant to Julia.

"Yes and her grandmother is dead. My wife isn't. She's alive and she should learn to go by her legal name and not that ridiculous nickname which isn't even a derivative of her real name." Yoshiki pointed out his face staying perfectly stoic.

It was a wonder the two could stay married. Yoshiki was showing the same depth of feeling Julia always showed though now that she had gotten more comfortable around them she seemed a bit more willing to open up and show a bit of her emotions but she was still for the most part pretty unreadable.

"Of course sir. Would you rather us refer to her as Audra? Or Mrs. Yamauchi?" Elliot asked trying to keep the peace though truthfully the man didn't have power of attorney. Alex did so it wasn't like he could throw them out.

Yoshiki gave a small smile which he quickly hid behind his hand. "No, you may call my wife Audra. She never did take my last name."

"Sir there's no records here in the states of the two of you being married."

"We're only legally married in Japan. My wife holds dual citizenship because of our marriage. We never made it official here since I only come here to visit with her. Eventually our marriage will have to be legal here as well since my father will leave his company to me and we do most of our business here. As for my wife's mother knowing well they originally called her as she's listed as my wife's emergency contact. Then they realized the mistake when they were informed that she didn't hold power of attorney over her."

"Do you think someone attacked your wife to get back at you or your father?"

Yoshiki guffawed at that and shook his head, "No no. My father is a very important man with a large empire but people rarely see my wife and I together. It's not very well known that I'm married to a foreigner in my country."

"Has your wife mentioned anyone following her? Anyone making her nervous? Any fights with anyone?"

"I don't speak with her on such matters. We're both very private people even with each other."

"So what do you talk about?" Alex asked a bit angry at the man for just showing up and playing concerned husband when it seemed to her that he hardly cared.

"Whatever tickled our fancy. I know very well what my wife's business is. I also know about her dalliances shall we say. Frankly they don't concern me. And mine don't concern her. Our marriage is one of convenience nothing more. My wife prefers the softer curves of the body as do I. Neither of us wishes for children and quite frankly if it weren't frowned upon and if there weren't some serious consequences I'm sure we'd get divorced. Now your next question will be did I hire someone to kill my wife yes?"

Elliot shifted, "Did you?" He asked.

"No Detective. I did not. My wife and I have a very special bond despite not being in love we do care for each others well-being. That's why I'm not her power of attorney you see. She felt like that power should belong to the partner she cared for. You in fact Miss Cabot."

"You knew who I was the whole time?" Alex asked a bit shocked.

"Yes ma'am I did. I knew exactly who you were. My wife cares for you a great deal. She mentioned you in passing to me once or twice and for her to drop a name was quite extraordinary and spoke very highly of you for her to speak of you to me. "

"So why do you think your wife is in this condition?" Olivia asked breaking the moment of awkward silence where Yoshiki and Alex stared each other down across Julia's beaten bruised body.

"I can't say Detectives but I would like for you to find out. Her mother and I have been talking and we both feel it would be best if when she stabilizes I take her back to Japan. She'll be able to recover in the best private hospital money can buy." Yoshiki assured them with a smile.

"I don't think that's something we're going to be speaking of very soon. She's in critical condition." Alex folded her arms digging her heels in on this issue.

"Yes she is. As far as what you need for this investigation you may do whatever you have to find out who did this. You may search my personal accounts, my wife's accounts, her home, her vehicles whatever you need. Just let me know what it is and I will get it for you." Yoshiki assured him. "My wife is very special to me and I would like to know why someone would wish to hurt her in such a fashion."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other recognizing the dismissal for what it was. The man was blunt for a Japanese man. Most Japanese people would skirt around what they actually wanted to say but this man had no problems telling them exactly what he thought. They both sighed and walked towards the door Olivia pausing to see if Alex was coming. When she didn't move immediately, Olivia turned and went back to her.

"Do you want to stay with her?" She asked softly.

"I do but I shouldn't. I should let her husband have some privacy with her. The nurses are right here if something should happen they'll come running." Alex said more to assure herself the Olivia. "She looks so fragile, so small. I've never seen her look like this before."

"She always was larger than life." Yoshiki agreed having heard in the quiet room with only the beeping heart monitor exactly what Alex said.

"Yes. Exactly."

"My wife is many things to everyone. But I don't think there is a single person out there aside from you Miss Cabot that can truly claim to know her. She loves you a great deal. I appreciate what you have done for her. You kept her alive. I may not be in love with her but as I said our relationship is a special one that only we two understand. I would be lost without her. We've been together far too long to be separated like this."

"Are you sure your wife didn't tell you anything?" Olivia pressed one last time, Elliot waiting quietly at the door.

"The only thing she did say Detective the last time we spoke two weeks ago was that she had some business to take care of and she would come to visit when it was through. She never elaborated more and I never asked. Maybe if I had I would have more information for you. As is I don't know what sort of business she had or where you would even go to obtain the information. She was very private even when I came to visit her."

Olivia bit her lip and nodded walking out quietly with Elliot leaving Alex for a few moments to say a quiet goodbye to Julia and finally to join them.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: I also sort of made her husband as blunt as she is. Mostly because the guy he is based on is known to be hella blunt. Yes I used hella. I'm awesome like that. He's not really a dick, just concerned for his wife and sort of not used to being questioned for anything seeing as he has quite a bit of money.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: So after entering Day 3 with the migraine from hell I finally decided to try and take Allergy meds. Low and behold it worked. The headache has magically disappeared. THANK GOD! I couldn't concentrate worth a shit with that thing. So I now have a somewhat better idea of what is going on here but it's still a bit up in the air. Sadly no clashing of the Cabot and Julia's husband in this one but another surprise that I hope won't get me killed. *prepares fort just in case* The sad thing is I do have a nice little fort in my living room consisting of couch cushions, blankets, and pillows. I hide in there when my wife PMSes. It's not pretty at all and at least I get to stay safe in my happy place. Me and the dog who's smart enough to get the hell out of dodge before I am. Anyways enough of my ramblings...ONWARD!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Where are we at on this investigation people?" Cragen asked as he walked out of his office and into the bullpen.

Fin looked up frowning. "Well there was no doorman in the lobby but they do have cameras. Munch is looking through the footage see if we get anything off of it. I talked to the neighbor that found her but it wasn't much help. He just said he was coming home late from a bar and stumbled over her. He didn't see anything just her. Cops on the scene said she unconscious when they got there they just got her into an ambulance and sent her on. Went over the witness statement but again nothing was seen so unless we get a hit on the tape we still don't have a clue who attacked her."

"Husband's alibi checks out. He also gave us access to his financials. He's crazy loaded but that's no surprise. His Father owns the Nintendo Corporation. There hasn't been any sort of big transfers suggesting that he may have paid someone to beat Julia up." Olivia added taking papers from the printer and looking them over. Elliot glanced over from his place by the murder board trying to figure anything out about how this whole thing went on.

"I may have something for you. It's not much but I when I went over the tapes from the building. I found Julia getting taken by someone in a ski mask. They dragged her away from the cameras so obviously knew they were there and then you see her crawling back into the frame about thirty minutes later before she collapses until the neighbor finds her and calls 911." Munch walked over to his desk sitting down.

"So we got a masked suspect that worked her over and left her to die. Did a car drive by during that time?" Elliot asked thinking they may get lucky and their perp or perps were idiots and their car got caught on tape.

Munch shook his head, "No such luck."

"Keep me posted on whatever else you find. And someone call Cabot and inform her what we're looking at. She wanted to be kept abreast of the investigation."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Julia." Alex greeted the silent room as she stepped inside. She had been coming to the hospital every day either before court or after court trying to spend as much time with her former mistress as possible. It was always cold in the hospital room and the steady beeps from the machines weren't the least bit comforting as far as she was concerned.<p>

She was looking down at the files she was holding that wouldn't fit in her bulging briefcase since she had taken to bringing her work to the hospital with her especially while Yoshiki was here so she didn't have to talk with him more than necessary. She heard the door close with an audible click and looked up stopping in shock when she found a beautiful brunette sitting in the chair she usually occupied.

"Hello." Alex greeted cocking her head. The woman looked up large beautiful brown eyes meeting hers. She stood up awkwardly her leather coat clutched tightly in her hand.

"Hello…I uh…" She paused her brow furrowing.

"Did you come to see Julia?" Alex asked wondering who this woman was but knowing how fiercely protective Julia was of her privacy there was no telling who she was.

"I uhmm…yeah. How is she?" The beautiful brunette did look truly concerned about her.

Alex felt bad for her seeing the look on her face. She moved into the room watching the woman's almond shaped eyes as she set her files down on the table near Julia.

"She's as well as can be expected. They're keeping her in a coma to give her body time to heal. They've been monitoring her brain activity and such. Making sure her brain isn't swelling which it doesn't seem to be. Right now it's just a matter of getting her back together. They've pulled her ventilator and she's breathing on her own just fine so they think she may be able to wake up by the end of this week." Alex explained and gave a small smile to the brunette.

"I'm Alex Cabot." She added softly seeing the look of pure agony on the woman's beautiful face. She looked a lot like Olivia she realized. They had similar jawlines though she was a bit paler then her lover they still could've easily been siblings.

"Kate."

"Kate. How long have you and Julia been together?"

The woman's pretty brown eyes widened and she shook her head. "We're not…"

"It's okay. You can tell me. We're not together." Alex assured her with a smile seeing the sheer terror that crossed her face.

The woman hesitated before replying. "We were together a long time ago but I broke it off with her. I haven't seen her in a long time but I heard across the police scanner what happened to her and I wanted to come see her. Honestly I'm not sure why." She added softly looking back at Julia's bruised face.

"She has that effect on people." Alex said softly. "She and I have a similar past but we're good friends now. She's part of the reason my girlfriend and I are finally together. I owe her a lot."

Kate nodded, "Yeah I did too. She helped put me back together after a tragedy."

"Me too." Alex said softly. The two women shared a smile before looking back at Julia. Alex sighed softly walking over to her. She leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of Julia's head carefully considering her bruises and bandages before standing to her full height.

"So you're a cop Kate?"

"Yeah. I'm a homicide detective."

Alex nodded, "Julia keeps collecting people from law enforcement on her side. I never thought of her as a badge bunny." She shook her head.

"Excuse me?" Kate asking looking at her curiously.

"I said I never thought of Julia as a badge bunny. She keeps collecting more people from law enforcement as friends. She's friends with everyone on the squad I work with. I'm an ADA with the Special Victims Unit." She explained as she sat down at the foot of Julia's bed very carefully.

Kate nodded, "So they're the ones working the case right?"

"Yes but not too terribly much is being found out right now." Alex sighed looking down at her. "Had you two spoken recently Kate?"

"No. Otherwise I would say perhaps I could tell you something but Julia wouldn't tell me anything even if we were still together."

Alex nodded in agreement. "She always has been fiercely protective of her private life and what goes on in it. I guess that's why people are drawn to her; she never lets anyone in to see what goes on."

"And that makes it difficult to love her." Kate added softly looking at Julia.

Alex looked back at the Detective and nodded, "Yes it does."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Don't kill me! I couldn't resist. Plus Stana Katic is FUCKING HOT! And while my wife was home on Monday and the rain poured we watched Season 2 of Castle so I couldn't quite get this one out of my head. Think of this as taking place between Season 2 and 3 of Castle while he's in the Hamptons with Gina. Also please review?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me a bit to get this up. My wife had to go to the hospital. She passed out at work and everyone told me she had a seizure but my wife suffers from fainting spells due to drops in her blood pressure. They didn't keep her over night or anything but now I'm playing nurse maid while she recovers from the fall. Thankfully her meds make her rest so I'm able to write and such. Also I'd like to thank my new beta MizukiSan16. She's pretty freaking amazing. Other than that I'm doing pretty fucking peachy. Hope everyone else is doing well. Let me know what you think like always and thanks to those that have reviewed. It is appreciated. Now ONWARD TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Good morning Kate." Alex chirped as she walked into the now familiar hospital room. The beautiful brunette was indeed sitting in the familiar chair and looked to have been there some time.

"Hey Alex," She greeted with a small smile. "What's the verdict from the doctor?" She asked, always the first question from her mouth.

"They may let her wake up this afternoon. Her husband is coming by later on as well." Alex moved into the room sitting on the chair beside Kate.

"I'm not sure I should be here when she wakes up or when he gets here." Kate looked down at Julia's hand which she was holding tenderly in her own.

Alex frowned, "You should be here. You've been here ever since you found out about her being in this state. She's going to be surprised to see you after so long but I don't think she'll be opposed to the idea."

"That's fancy lawyer talk for 'stay around so I don't have to kill her husband' right?" Kate asked with a smile.

Alex nodded, "Glad you can read between the lines Detective."

"I'm going to talk to my Captain and see if I can't be of any help with her case." Kate spoke shyly. "Do you think the others would mind?"

"No, I think they'd relish the help. They've been going at it hard since this happened to her and coming by whenever they can. "

"Yes, I met your girlfriend and her partner the other day. They seemed nice."

"They are. They're just worn out from this and getting antsy since they think Julia is the only one who may be able to provide some answers as to what went on and why." Alex agreed smiling softly at Kate.  
>"I'm going to go get some coffee. Would you like one?"<p>

"Yeah that'd be great thanks." Kate agreed easily.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki was standing at his wife's bedside near her head watching the Doctor examining her closely.<p>

"Do you think it's safe to wake her up?" He asked not glancing over at Kate and Alex who were also present.

"I think she'll be able to, we'll cut the medication but we'll keep the pain killers up high for now. She'll be woozy but at least she'll be coherent enough to talk a bit. She'll just be tired easily." The young Doctor, Doctor Simmons murmured writing in her chart easily.

Kate was sitting beside Alex and bit her lip wanting to reach out once again for Julia's hand but choosing not to in the presence of her husband. She thought it would anger him even though Alex had assured her he was all right with it.

"I'll go ahead and call the Detectives and get them ready to come down. She'll be coherent enough for them to interview right?" Alex stood up her cell phone already palmed.  
>"She'll be all right. Just tell the Detectives to take it easy on her. She may take a bit to answer or she may tell them she's tired. If she does don't push her further, let her rest."<p>

Julia opened her eyes slowly, carefully somehow knowing her body was in no condition to shift about she turned her head only slightly not at all surprised to see her husband standing by her bedside.

"Ohayo Yoshiki-kun." Julia said softly her voice raspy.

He smiled softly and leaned towards her speaking to her softly in Japanese. She responded easily obviously able to keep up with the language despite the rattling her brain took.

She turned her head back glancing at Elliot, Olivia and Alex. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Checking up on you." Elliot answered for them with a smile. "How you feeling?"

"Peachy. Pretty fucking peachy." Julia replied easily. "But that might be the morphine." She added after a second seeming to have to think for a few moments.

Everyone laughed at her words before she turned and took in the sight of the last occupant of the room. "I thought you didn't want to see me again." She said softly and though her swollen face betrayed no emotions the morphine seemed to make it a little easier to read the hurt in her blue eyes.

"You almost died." Kate answered lamely, looking down.

Julia sighed taking that in before slowly reaching out, her muscles shook from disuse and pain medication but she managed. Kate took her hand and smiled softly at her. "We'll talk later." Julia said softly.

"Right now I gotta feeling I need to explain myself." She smiled at Elliot and Olivia who both nodded.

"What happened Julia?" Olivia asked moving forward and laying her hand on Julia's left foot that wasn't in the cast.

She took a breath and sighed softly. "Got too close to the flames. Got burned. Look I'm really tired. I don't know that I have the strength to answer and frankly I have to pee. So let's find someone who can make this happen for me and if I can do that without passing out we'll see what questions I can answer."

It was the first time she'd ever said something so inelegant sounding in front of the entire room's occupants.

* * *

><p>"Hey Miss Julia. Heard you woke up. Brought the token black guy to come and see you." Munch poked his head into the room smiling at Julia who was still laid up the hospital bed. She was looking worse for wear but the bruising was staring to fade a bit.<p>

"Munch shut up. She don't want to hear your shallow freaking excuse for coming to see her."

"No he was just hoping to catch 'em in the middle of giving me a sponge bath." Julia finished for Fin with a small smile at Munch. "Kate, this is Fin Tutuola and John Munch. They work with Elliot and Olivia." She explained to her. She was grateful she'd managed to send everyone else away but Kate for the night.

"We just wanted to drop in and make sure you were doing okay. You know Elliot and Olivia said you were but we had to check for ourselves." Fin replied with a smile.

"It's okay. I appreciate the company. Listen while no one is here, I need a favor. I don't want my husband to know. Can you go to my house and get the manila folder out of my desk? There is a large brown envelope underneath it as well. Take it to the station and show it to Elliot and Olivia. Tell them it's what they couldn't get me to tell them earlier." Julia looked slightly agitated.

"Sure baby doll but we don't have a key to your place."

"There's one hidden over the door. It's in a small envelope that's taped up there. I accidentally locked myself out once so I put it there afterwards. Use it and get that for me." Julia commanded.

"Sure. No problem. You take care okay?" Julia nodded and smiled slightly at Munch watching them leave before turning back to Kate.

"Well now that it's a bit less noisy in here we can finally talk."

"Do you not want to wait and make sure no one else is coming back? Or that you won't pass out on me?" Kate asked with a wan smile.

Julia rolled her eyes and sighed, "No. I don't want to wait. We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: Let me know what you think yeah guys?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I'M NOT DEAD BITCHES! I had a lovely trip visiting my best friend and my neurotic family members. Last night we got it into our brilliant minds that getting drunk around a fire pit was a good idea. Needless to say my Father almost ended up with some burns. Oh well. It was funny to witness. I made it back safely to my home today and hopefully I will get to writing again here soon. I was too tired/drunk/hurting from laughing so hard at my family to actually write so now I should have a bit more free time I'll try to get it going. I had this written for a while but circumstances didn't permit it to be posted. My poor beta had a lot going on so no worries real life must take precedence. At least she was awesome enough to get it done in between her stuff. Twas appreciated! Also we will see if I will get this next chapter written tomorrow or if I'll get Pet written next we'll see what happens. As always I love feedback let me know what you think yeah?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Kate sighed reaching out and laying her hand on Julia. Julia gave a small side smile before sighing. "If I get too tired I will go to sleep." Julia promised.

Kate nodded, "I wish I could say you look good but right now…"

"Right now I'm lucky to be alive so I'll consider it a compliment that you're even here. I haven't seen you in a long time. Your hair is longer." Julia pointed out.

"It is." Kate agreed.

"You're working homicide right?" Julia asked.

"How did you know?" Kate asked. "Last time we saw each other I was fresh out of the academy."

"I have my ways." Julia shrugged. "It's okay though. I'm proud of you for getting so far."

"Are you still taking clients?" Kate asked staring right at Julia.

"I always have. I never stopped."

"Is that who did this to you? Someone decided they wanted to what did you call it…top from the bottom?" Kate asked her brow furrowed as she tried to remember what Julia had said.

Julia sighed softly but didn't reply.

"Julia please, you've never lied to me before. Don't lie to me now." Kate sat forward looking at the redhead.

Julia sighed softly, "I got too close to something I shouldn't have. Go to the precinct and talk to the Detectives. I gave them what they need to know what I got into. It'll tell you everything you want to know Kate."

* * *

><p>"People listen up!" Cragen spoke loudly to silence the bullpen. Standing beside him was the woman from Julia's hospital room. Olivia blinked vaguely remembering her lover mention the homicide Detective that had come to visit Julia.<p>

"This is Detective Kate Beckett from the 12th. She's temporarily transferred to our unit to help out with this case. Where are we on the files from Julia's place?"

Elliot nodded to her smiling at her as Detective Beckett stepped towards them. "Can I see the files so I can catch myself up?" She asked Olivia who smiled and handed it over to her. "Should I go to an interview room to read?" She asked.

"You can use my desk." John offered immediately smiling at her. Kate smiled back and nodded taking the files to read.

"We're digging into them now. Really since we just got them it's difficult to see what's here and what isn't but we'll keep digging through them and find what we can." Fin answered for the lot, "But in every one of these photos a girl with dark hair is in the shot. I think that's what Julia was focused on. She didn't want her husband to see it though."

"Which for Julia doesn't sound that surprising," Cragen murmured. "Try to run down the girl. Find out who she is and keep me and Cabot abreast of what's going on."

"Can do Captain." Elliot agreed as they moved back to their desks.

Kate was reading over the contents of the files quietly when the door opened. She looked up as the door opened and smiled at Olivia. "You're Detective Benson right?" She asked.

"I am but you can call me Olivia." Olivia smiled at her setting the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks. I needed it. I've been at the hospital for a while."

"That's what Alex was telling me. Said you've been there almost as much as she has." Olivia folded her arms shifting slightly to lean on the door jam.

Kate nodded looking up, "Yeah just want to make sure she's okay. Now that she's awake I'm going to help with this. I want to know who did this to her."

"We all do." Olivia agreed. "Julia helped my partner and I on a tough case. Sometimes she comes around bringing us dinner and stuff. She's pretty popular because of that. Plus sometimes she orders and has breakfast delivered from the nice place on the corner. She also babysits my partner's two year old so she's even more popular with him." Olivia smiled. "She's sort of become a favorite around here."

"I can see that. She's easy to have fun with at least from what I can remember of her."

"You knew her much sooner than we did right?"

"Yeah we were young. She's not changed all that much. She's still fiercely private. I doubt she would've given this stuff up if she thought she could get away with it any other way. Normally she's so careful but…I don't know what to make about this."

"Well according to Munch and Fin she didn't want to her husband to see the files."

"That's another thing. It's hard to believe she's married. She never even mentioned it any time I've heard of."

"She never mentioned it to us either." Olivia agreed. "Nor did she mention him to Alex when they were together."

"She was always so private about everything. Being able to see things like this is shocking enough given the circumstances but the fact that she gave it up so easily tells me based on what I knew about her…she's scared. And she knows she's in over her head."

Olivia nodded, "I agree. Did she talk to you at all?"

"No, of course not. She clammed right up just like always and when I pushed too hard she told me she was tired."

"Alex couldn't get it out of her either. She would only say she got too close and got burned."

"She said she got too close to something she shouldn't have. It's right here in the files. We just have to figure it out. Everything here is well its all code words and vague references."

"That's what we've found too." Olivia agreed. "The pictures showed a dark haired girl but we have no idea who she is in the files that's mentioned."

"I'll talk to Julia and maybe see if Alex can talk to her. We may stand a better chance than you guys will." Kate pointed out.

"Sounds good to us. We'll keep working on finding out who our girl is. She doesn't look old. Maybe early twenties. If Julia clams up it may take us a lot more time to find out who she is but hopefully we can do it."

* * *

><p>When the Detectives entered the hospital room Julia was sitting up slightly. She smiled slightly. "Hey I don't suppose you guys could be convinced to run down to the McDonald's and sneak me a Big Mac could you?" She asked playfully smiling at Elliot, Olivia, and Kate.<p>

Kate shook her head with a smile as Elliot and Olivia exchanged amused looks.

"Audra, that's not a good idea in your current state." Yoshiki scolded his wife softly as he hung up the cellphone he'd been talking on.

"Yes well gotta do something to keep you guys on your toes." Julia glanced at her husband and sighed.

"Well soon we'll be moving you out of here and back to Japan and then it will be difficult for you to get McDonald's."

"Hell in that case I'll send you out for fresh crepes and sushi." Julia grinned happily. "I'm starving for some fabulous sushi."

"You won't get any of that from me either." Yoshiki murmured softly looking at his wife.

Julia rolled her eyes and turned back to the Detectives. "What can I do for you today guys?"

"We just wanted to see how you were doing today. We haven't been by in a while and well we invited Kate to come along. Alex coming up here soon?"

"She'll be here tonight. She's got a lot going on I do believe." She answered even though she knew Elliot likely new that from having Olivia as his partner.

Elliot's crooked smile greeted her own for a moment before she turned her head slightly to speak to her husband in quiet Japanese. He gave a nod and rose to his feet leaving the room quietly.

"What did you ask him?" Kate asked softly stepping over to Julia now that her husband was gone.

"I told him I wanted him to go and get something decent to eat since I'm still confined to the slop here and his refined taste buds aren't going to allow him to eat it." Julia shrugged. "So what's the real reason you're here?"

"We got your files and the pictures but they don't make any sense." Olivia answered watching Kate reach out tentatively to take Julia's hand, careful of her IV.

Julia sighed, "I'm afraid I can't shed any more light on to those than what you have. But the pictures that girl in them she's of interest. Look into her. Find out what you can."

"Why do you have them Julia?" Elliot asked.

"I can't say. I'm sorry. All I can tell you is it's important you find out who she is. She's in danger. "

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Meh. Not sure I'm happy with this leaving here thing but hey at least it will hopefully keep you reading yeah?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: My beta is amazing. That is all. Also I'm fucking tired. It's bed time but here it is along with the new more main stream story I just posted. Let me know what you think of both yeah?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"What sort of danger is she in Julia?" Olivia demanded trying to get Julia to actually open her mouth.

The woman studied her for a few moments but shook her head, "I can't say. I'm sorry. Just find her. "

"Are you really going to go back to Japan?" Kate asked softly and Julia's now cold eyes softened as she looked at her.

Julia shook her head, "No I'm not. He's not going to get me to go back there. I have too much tying me here and I can't afford to leave it." There was something in her tone that made Olivia and Elliot realize she was actually talking about Kate not whoever the girl in the picture was.

Kate nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Kate was sleeping in Julia's arms late that night. Alex pushed open the hospital room's door not surprised to see Kate in the room. What was shocking was the sight of her sleeping in Julia's hospital bed with Julia's arm around her. Julia looked up when Alex entered and gave her a soft smile. "Hey. She just fell asleep." She explained knowing Alex would know to stay quiet if she spoke.<p>

Alex nodded and moved to quietly sit in her usual chair. "Where's Yoshiki?" She asked softly.

"I sent him back to his hotel for the night. Kate dropped by about an hour after and we talked for a while."

"Things going to work out for you two?" Alex asked softly seeing Kate shift slightly but stay asleep.

"She got her heart broken…again…I don't think so. While I can't say that I don't still love her, I don't think she's still in love with me. She deserves to be happy with someone who can give her that. Whoever this Rick Castle guy is he's a lucky son of a bitch to have someone like her care for him. Even if he hurt her so, she'll still be there for him." Julia sighed softly and turned back to Alex. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I came to see if you would talk to me."

"About the girl?" Julia asked properly surmising what the late night visit was about.

"Julia, I know you value your privacy and independence above all else but is she really worth you almost losing your life for?"

"Yes. She is." Julia didn't hesitate to answer.

"But why?" Alex asked. "You have so much to live for. Yoshiki obviously cares for you, I adore you and so does Kate. The boys and Olivia think the world of you. Little Eli loves you so. You do so much for everyone else but you refuse to let anyone help you."

"I can't afford to let people help me Alex. I'm sorry. I can't tell you who she is."

* * *

><p>"She loves you, you know?" Kate spoke very softly much later that night. She knew Julia was still awake. She could tell by her breathing.<p>

"Alex? Yes, of course I know she loves me. She's not in love with me but she does love me."

"And she was right. People do love you and you have a lot to live for."

"I do." Julia agreed knowing where the conversation was going.

"So, from what I could see there were no photos of you and the girl. They were taken far away and I've not heard you mention anyone matching her description and neither has Alex. So it's safe to surmise that she's from your past. Right?" Kate built her theory meticulously letting Julia deny or agree to it. When neither came, she looked up.

Julia was staring at the wall opposite her bed her jaw slightly clenched. "She's much younger than us so you didn't know her in childhood or otherwise. So she was either an old client or someone important to someone you cared for that you feel the need to risk your own life to save hers."

"So if you know all that Kate, tell me who she is?" Julia asked turning to look at Kate. Her blue eyes flashed lightly as she waited for Kate to speak.

"I can't say who she is, Julia. I don't know. I can only take a guess based on what I've seen of her age and your level of attachment to guess that she's important to you in some fashion. I just have no idea what fashion that is."

Julia was silent for a long time before she spoke. "My father was not a good man. He was cold and hard, ambitious and arrogant to a fault. When I was young I used to think he was wonderful but when I was old enough to understand, I finally grasped it. He was one of the worst people I'd ever met. And he used to abused people for no other reason than that he could."

"So was she abused by him?" Kate asked unable to keep quiet as she listened to Julia speak.

"No. Not in the most basic sense of the word. Her mother was though."

Kate paused then jerked, sitting up, "She's your sister." She stated without even asking.

Julia turned her eyes towards her finally before she nodded, "Yes. She's my half sister. Georgette. My father's bastard child and dirtiest little secret."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Dun dun dun! Yeah this one was fun. Yet another twist from my red haired dominatrix. I never know what way she's going to end up next. She's like a damn onion so me fucking layers.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: ARGH! Watching the new season of SVU. Glad to see Liv has re-grown her backbone. About damn time. *grumbles* Anyways, I'm working on everything. Having a hard time figuring out what to work on next. Maybe some reviews would settle that huh? Hint hint. Anyways I'm going to the gym later so if there shall be lots of reviews I'd appreciate it. It will help me decide what to work on next.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Kate quietly closed the door to the hospital room. The doctor was currently speaking to Julia and Kate thought it was best to leave and give her some privacy. She glanced over frowning when she saw someone sitting in the chair next to the door. "Can I help you ma'am?" She asked.

The woman looked up and she was immediately caught by her bright blue eyes. "I hope so." The woman's accent was distinct and yet she couldn't quite place it. "My name is Chrystelle Dickerson. I'm Audra's mother." She rose to her feet revealing her intimidating height. Like her daughter she was tall but she didn't have the full figure Julia sported. Rather she was reed thin though she had the same white skin and blue eyes as Julia; her hair was dark and cut short around her diamond shaped face. She was quite pretty even though Kate could clearly see the harsh lines of aging beginning to take their toll on her milky skin.

She was wearing a khaki colored pants suit with a jewel blue top underneath. "Is my daughter with her husband now?"

"No, Yoshiki hasn't arrived yet. She's in with her doctor."

Chrystelle frowned. "Do the police have any idea who did this to my daughter?"

"Actually I'm one of the Detectives working her case. Detective Kate Beckett." Kate held out her hand not surprised when the woman hesitated before holding out her own.

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you Kate but given the circumstances I'm sure you can understand the lack of that sentiment."

"Yes ma'am. I can."

"Her husband said it was a mugging gone wrong. Is that what you've found?"

The woman's blue eyes bore into Kate's. She looked down and took a breath, "We're still trying to figure out what exactly happened. For now the pattern seems to suggest that it was a crime of opportunity but we'll know more once we've gathered more evidence."

The woman frowned but nodded, "Of course. Just please find who did this to my child? Her husband and I have talked at length and we think it would be best to take her back to Japan with us until she's fully healed."

"And I've told you before Mother it won't happen." The doctor had opened the door and come out of the room leaving it wide open for Julia to hear every word. "I'm content to stay here in New York. I have friends here and I refuse to play trophy on my husband's arm."

"Chérie surely you can see why we cannot agree to that." Chrystelle tried to appease her.

Julia glared and shook her head, "It's not happening. I'm not leaving and unless you two plan to drug me or incapacitate me in some way, it won't happen and even then neither of you have power of attorney over me. So it would be impossible to get me to leave New York anyways."

Chrystelle stared back at her for a moment before coming forward towards her bed. "You should rest Chérie. You need to heal from this awful experience."

Julia rolled her eyes but looked at Kate. "Come back tonight if you can?" She asked and Kate nodded. She gave her a small smile. "And tell Alex to bring me some damn lunch when she comes up here! I'm tired of eating this hospital food."

"Language Chérie. I know you didn't learn that from me." Chrystelle sniffed trying to hush what she saw as a totally uncalled for breach of etiquette by her daughter.

* * *

><p>"Julia's mother is now at the hospital. We'll have to be even more careful if we want to speak to her about this girl. She didn't tell her mother or her husband what she's been up to." Kate explained.<p>

Elliot frowned and sighed, "We still don't have anything on this girl. No name, no birth certificate nothing. It's like she doesn't even exist."

"In the documents Julia gave us the only name she has is Natara. When we look up Natara, nothing matches." Olivia sighed.

"And we can't get Julia to tell us anything else with her mother and her husband right there. She wouldn't tell me anything."

"She told me something." Alex spoke from the doorway.

Elliot smiled at her and she smiled back walking over she sat down on Kate's desk which previously had been abandoned. They'd pulled it out to give her something temporary to work with.

"What did she say?" Olivia asked, though she pouted at the way Alex was sitting on Kate's desk and not her own. Alex always sat on her desk.

Alex smiled and shook her head slightly at Olivia, signaling her silently to cut it out. Everyone who mattered though knew about their relationship and those that didn't; well they didn't need to know.

"She told me the girl in the photos. Natara. It's her half-sister on her father's side. Her mother probably doesn't know that's why she pushed it off today. And she doesn't want her husband knowing because…"

"Because he'd tell her mother." Olivia added and Alex smiled at her and nodded.

"So we need to start looking for Natara Dickerson?" Elliot asked, arching a brow.

"If he didn't use a fake last name when she was born. We still don't even know how Julia knows about her and with her mother and her husband guarding her pretty closely, it'll be impossible to get it out of her." Kate pointed out.

"We'll have to wait until she's healed enough to leave the hospital then and in the meantime see what we can find out about her father. Arthur Dickerson. He's a pretty prominent figure. Shouldn't be too hard to dig stuff up on him." Elliot shrugged looking at Olivia who nodded in agreement.

"Kate and I can go through his financials, see what we can find. Elliot can do some searching into his private life with Fin." Olivia offered.

Alex smiled, "Likely you're going to need a warrant or two to get at some of his records. Arthur Dickerson was a man with a hell of a lot of power and sway. Call me when you hit a roadblock and I'll see what I can do." She stood up pulling her skirt down slightly before heading towards the exit. Olivia smiled watching her go for a second before looking back at her temporary partner.

Kate smiled, "Go on, see her out. I'll go ahead and get started on this stuff."

Olivia nodded and went after Alex. Kate shook her head with a sad smile and went to her desk. Elliot catching the smile stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey, I don't know what's happened to make you sad but I know Julia really cares about you. I haven't known her that long but I can tell her eyes light up when you step into the room. Might just be me meddling but maybe you should talk to her if you know she's the one making you sad."

Kate looked up at the blue eyed ex-marine and nodded, "Yeah I guess I should talk to her huh." She wouldn't tell him that Julia wasn't the only one making her sad.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I'm having a hard time deciding whether or not to throw Kate and Julia together. They seem like they could head either. What do you guys think?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Christ I'm dying of exhaustion. My trainer tried to kill me today. We ran around the building like four times and then beat on the heavy bag and did pull ups and weight training. It was killer. I'm in decent shape but this killed even me. Oh well it's good for me. I'm just tired as hell now. New chapter is here. Working on the next chapter of Intrigue and if I get the chance tonight I may work on a new chapter for Return. We'll see. Wife and I are heading out for a nice dinner out since we both are home for once. If I don't get any more of this up tonight I'll get it up tomorrow when the wife is at work. I do better work when I have silence and all that. Anyways, like always i love reviews. Let's me know I'm doing a good job. So if we can get those up hey that'll be awesome. God knows I need them sometimes. All right enough of that onward to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Julia was standing up in the hospital room. Six weeks had come and gone quickly and now that her pelvis was mostly healed from the damage and the other wounds were starting to fade, the hospital had finally agreed to release her. She reached up pushing her long red hair off her forehead before looking at her husband. "So what time is your flight back?"

"Tomorrow at noon. I really wish you would reconsider. Your mother is devastated that you won't come back with us."

"I have to do what's best for me not everyone else. I'm sorry that's something you two view as selfish but it's true. I can't help the detectives find out who did this to me without being here to do so." Julia smiled softly at Yoshiki. He gave her a weak smile in return.

"Audra we may not be in love with each other but I do care for you very deeply. I don't want to see you hurt again."

She stepped towards him carefully, making sure nothing pulled funny or felt strange. "I understand that. And you know I care for you as well more than I could ever say but I don't think I'm the first one this has happened too. These people were too methodical and if I can get justice for myself as well as other victims that may be too afraid to step forward then I think I've accomplished a lot. I can't just run away. This is my home. My family is here. My life is here."

Yoshiki frowned, "You're mother and I are your family."

"Of course you are. But I have family here as well. They may not be blood or marriage related to me but they're still my family and they're putting their lives on the line to protect me. The least I can do is stay here so when they catch the bastards I can help put them away." Julia laid a white hand on her husband's olive-skinned cheek.

He frowned and sighed, "I can't say that I'm not disappointed. I had hoped you would return with us if for nothing else then the peace of mind it would offer your mother and I to know where you are each night. And my own selfish pleasure of having you at my side. You're a beautiful woman Audra and I get told on a regular basis when you're with me that I'm lucky to have you."

Julia smiled softly, "I know. I understand that you want me with you. And I love that about you, that you care enough to want me at your side. Even if as you say we're not in love with each other we still care enough to want to know the other is safe. Ours is more of a platonic love then anything. And it's something I value and I know you do too."

"I do." Yoshiki agreed, allowing his wife's hand to linger on his skin.

"But surely as my husband you want these men brought to justice."

"Of course I do but I don't wish for it to be at the cost of your life."

"It won't be. I'm not going back home. I'm going to go stay with Detective Beckett until this whole thing blows over. She and Elliot are at my house right now getting my things. I'll be safe I promise."

Yoshiki looked down and nodded, "All right. You win. I'll allow you to stay but I want you to call me every day I don't care how much it costs to just let me know you're safe. That's all I need. And your mother too."

"I will. I promise." Julia smiled and stepped back allowing her husband to stand up and hug her close.

"If our circumstances had been different and our genetics of course different, I think I would've fallen in love with you."

Julia hugged him close, "I know I would've as well. But I can't change the fact that I prefer women and you can't change the fact that you like men. We make a good team despite all that. And we always will."

"Yes we will."

* * *

><p>"I know it's not much." Kate began and Julia smiled.<p>

"Kate stop. It's all right. I'm grateful that you are willing to put up with me for this long." Julia said with a laugh. "I'm not the easiest one to deal with."

"I know." Kate replied cheekily to which Julia laughed at. "But I'm not either. So we'll get along just fine."

"I'm sure we will and if all else fails I'll ask Elliot if he'd mind me crashing at his home. I'll babysit Eli as payment."

Kate smiled and shook her head setting Julia's bag down. "I don't think that's going to be necessary."

Julia shrugged. "When are Olivia and Elliot coming to help you question me?" She asked as she grabbed her bag and suitcase.

Kate waved her hands away and smiled, "Don't worry about that. For now why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll get your stuff put in the guest bedroom."

"Kate you're not my servant, you don't have to wait on me."

"Julia, you just got out of the hospital. The least I can do is put your bags in your room for the time being."

Julia rolled her eyes and settled down on the couch watching Kate grabbing both her bags and suitcase and moving to put them away. She settled back closing her eyes for a few moments as she waited for Kate to return. She didn't realize she'd drifted off until a knock at the door woke her up almost an hour later.

* * *

><p>"What can I do for you Detectives?"<p>

"How are you feeling Julia?" Olivia asked instead, taking a sip of the soda Kate had provided.

"I'm all right all things considered. My pelvis has healed, wrist is still a little shoddy. I have to wear a brace on the damn thing for a while but at least I can shower. I won't be stinking up the place." Julia said with a smile which drew a laugh from the three detectives. "The ribs and my skull are healed so are my cheek and my jaw. I can't complain too much otherwise."

"Julia, we've been trying to look up this girl that's your half-sister but we can't find anything about her at all. How did you learn of her?"

"I went to the old house. The house in Amherst, I own it. It was my father's childhood home. It was willed to me after he died though I don't think he wanted me to have it. He didn't exactly have time to change his will after he was in the hospital. Anyways, I went up there two months ago. I haven't cleaned out that house, though god knows I should gut it but I haven't. I was in his office digging through his desk when I found that the bottom of one of the drawers was fake. I pulled it out and I found the file with her birth certificate in it. I knew my mother couldn't have another child so I knew she wasn't fully related to me. The father's name was whited out but I saw her mother's name and I recognized it. She was one of the girls that belonged to Decadence when I was young. My father had gotten her pregnant and then got rid of her. I only found that out later of course. She died in childbirth. At that point my father was dead and no one knew the child even existed. Georgette was sold like her mother, and I never knew she existed until then. If I had just gone up there when I was younger I would've found her sooner."

"Julia." Kate said softly, "It's not your fault what happened."

"That house has a lot of bad memories for me. That was the house I was almost beaten to death in. I don't like going up there but I made the decision to go. And if I'd only done it sooner Georgette would've been safe."

"You were a child." Olivia tried. "You couldn't do anything but deal with what was in front of you which was recovering from what happened."

"I should've gone up there as soon as I was healed." Julia sighed softly leaning forward to set her cup of tea down. Kate was sitting beside her and when Julia leaned back into place she slipped her arm around her shoulder. Julia looked at her giving her a small smile and leaning against her after a moment of coaxing.

"As is the child's name is not Georgette anymore. Her name is Natara. Her mother was French and Russian hence the name. Georgette from what I've seen of her reflects mostly her Russian heritage. She's very beautiful. But she doesn't look a thing like me. My mother is mostly Irish but her grandmother was French. Hence her name. My father obviously had a fondness for French women."

"Well, they were supposed to be sexy and refined." Elliot cracked which garnered him a smile from Julia.

"Apparently my father thought so. But that's the true story. I don't know what you all can do with it but that's what it is."

"Where is she now?" Kate asked softly.

"She's works at a massage parlor that's owned by the Russian mob. She also strips at one of the clubs they own. I'll give you the address to both but I don't know that you'll get close to her. I can't show my face there again."

"They're the ones that did this to you?"

"They wanted me dead for trying to take away their prize. She makes them a lot of money. They won't give her up easily."

"We'll get her back Julia." Kate promised looking at Olivia and Elliot who both nodded.

"I hope so. Because if you don't, I will."


End file.
